Legends of a Samurai
by ian904
Summary: Can I make an enjoyable story after an annoying bit character from season one? Probably not.


Don't own, wish I did though.

Sorry for the short intro.

Legend of the Samurai

Summary – Can I make an enjoyable story after an annoying bit character from season one? Probably not.

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Bad Week!

* * *

The Great and Powerful Samurai was having a bad week. For the two years he had lived in Viridian forest he had been the undisputed top dog of its depths.

Not counting the Beedrill colonies.

Or that Ursaring deeper in that had somehow migrated from Johto.

Or... Whatever it didn't matter.

The point was that as long as he stepped quietly among some of its natural inhabitants the forest acknowledged him as its master. Unfortunately someone had neglected to inform the new trainers out of Pallet Town of this irrefutable fact. What had followed their most fortuitous of meetings had been a series of defeats like those he gave to the posers out of Viridian who had no idea the dangers a place so close to home had.

It had started with an irritating boy who trampled over nature's beauty(and more than a few Caterpie) with a sports car of all things. When he had found him and his gaggle of giggling girls parked for lunch he had challenged the miscreant to an honorable duel.

Unfortunately it had been a rout with the boy, Gary Oak apparently, defeating his Caterpie with a Spearow and Pinsir with a Squirtle. On reflection he had decided that his failings in that battle were not due to his own weakness. Nay they were due to Gary Oak's training, which had assuredly been monstrous considering his grandfather was a renowned Pokemon professor and at one point a contender for champion.

Only an hour later he had been disturbed out of healing his pokemon by the sound of a young lady in distress. As a man of honour he had no choice but to assist her. Unfortunately she had been no lady, merely an incredibly annoying flibbertigibbet who seemed to have none of the knowledge, skill, or ambition that would serve her on her journey. When he had spoken of her lack of redeeming qualities the wench had demanded a battle and even weakened as his team were, they could not back from a challenge.

It had gone as expected what with his team still weak. He had managed to defeat her Pidgey, after which his Caterpie evolved. Unfortunately while close, fate had favored his enemy as her Bulbasaur had used Poisonpowder early in Pinsir's match and the slattern was victorious.

The last had been the most galling however. Days after his latest loss and well past the point where his Pokemon were healed he had run across a third Pallet trainer. This boy had barely a fraction of the skill of The Acorn. He was loud and incredibly arrogant acting as if the world was his Cloyster. When a few of the weaker Pokemon strayed into the bilgesnipe's path he had ordered his Charmander to attack them, seemingly offended by those straying into his sight. Unlike The Acorn or The Wench, The Fool seemed to think as long as he focused on only his starter it would grow powerful enough that he would need no others.

The Fool had immediately challenged him to combat, and while a honorless cur like him deserved no respect, he had excepted knowing he would be disadvantaged. He had chosen not to send his Metapod out knowing it was useless. Pinsir had actually nearly come out victorious, as the boy was unaware of its large fighting type move set. Once more though fate was against them.

He remembered The Fools parting words, _"Heh maybe get some better Pokemon types weakling. Everyone knows bugs are meant to be squashed."_

He was aware of his chosen types stigma. They had few defenses to speak of and abysmal health, and while their attacks could be strong, it would never match that of fire, electric, or dragon which was in a class of its own.

He did not care.

Since he had left his home to live in Viridian Forest he had seen amazing sights. The orange of a sunset hitting the canopy, a Pidgeotto dislodging the morning dew making a truly breathtaking rainbow, and many more beside. The greatest however, was done by his faithful companion Pinsir. When he had been new to the forest, with his home only half built from the surrounding trees, he had seen the stag beetle at the edge of his vision tired and weak from a battle with some evil foe. Any being noble enough to sit in silence with those wounds was too bright a candle to allow to dim. He had rushed Pinsir to his camp to treat and looked after him as he healed and they had forged an easy camaraderie.

When it had been time for Pinsir to leave he had been sad but understood that his new friend needed to see to the villain that laid him low and so they parted ways.

Later as he had foraged for Oran berries he had unknowingly disturbed a murder of Spearow. He had run for his life, afraid of his noble saga cut short, when Pinsir burst through the foliage like a blade through paper and arrived to defend him.

On that day he had witnessed a single bug stand up to ten birds and come out victorious. It had not been easy and once more he had been reduced to nursemaid, but to give aid to so great a warrior was no small matter. When it had again come time to part Pinsir had made it clear with a headbutt that The Great Samurai would need a protector in his new life.

It was the pollen that had him tearing up. Nothing else!

With such an example of nobility that could be offered in a bug types carapace he had dedicated himself to be a bug specialist.

He had immediately scrounged up as many Oran and Leppa berries he could carry, traveled to Viridian City and hawked them like some merchant, to purchase a pokeball for his new and greatest ally.

He had not bothered to get a Pokedex after registering as a trainer, as he knew all the local bug types and he had no wish to leave his new home.

So no, he cared not for The Fool's opinion.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better. He remembered The Fool mentioning there was one more trainer coming out of Pallet that he could revenge himself upon. Hopefully this time great Mew would favor him.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Authors Notes

* * *

Yeah sorry I made the other two Pallet trainers suck but if they were any good we'd probably seen them by now. Also I had to add some reason everyone was beating samurai like a mule.

The girl was sort of fusion between beginning May and Giselle, in that she disn't really like pokemon and was incredibly spoiled.

The boy was a meaner Paul, or like a nicer Damian.

Next up on Legend of the Samurai! A Challenger Approaches!

Ye Olde Glossary

Flibbertigibbet** - **A chattering gossip, flighty woman."

Bilgesnipe - A naval term for the people on ships who work below decks, in engine rooms, bilges, etc. These sailors have been known to get nose bleeds when they go above waterline. (Man I was way off with what I thought it meant)


End file.
